


Rod Party

by azultheblue28



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), rodimus is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Rodimus is in heat. The only logical option for him is going into Swerves and getting in on with his customers.





	Rod Party

His entire body was on fire. Shaking with want and need for something. Either his processor had fried or Rodimus was a kinky little bitch. He walked into Swerves, still shaking from the heat. So many bots were sitting at the bar and other seats, it was basically filled. Why was he thinking this was a good idea?!

Some bots had already turned to him, smelling the aroma of his heat. Most hadn’t noticed, which was good. He could have just left, no bot would have cared. Could have called some other bot to come to fuck him. But he didn’t. 

Rodimus began to walk further into the bar, bots turning towards him. His walk was wobbly, trying to keep control of his need. Laughing and talking ensued until Rodimus fell to the floor. Everyone stopped, confused about what had happened. The bot shook, trying to gain some control of himself. His privacy hissed, removing itself from hiding his wet valve and erected spike. Rodimus gasped, feeling some relief from it.

Bots began to swarm around him as he wiggled his aft in the air. The smell was intoxicating at this point, his processor going fuzzy. Some began to inspect him, touching his body and checking out what he had to give. Rodimus shuddered at the feeling of servos caressing him. Some touched his aft and some his sensitive valve.

“Damn… Someone’s in heat.” a bot said. Rodimus panted, waiting for something to happen. Some shifting of bots began to appear behind him, he shook from anticipation. A digit flicked his exterior node, causing him to moan. He shifted his aft up more and spread his legs more. His servos were scrunched up into balls at this point, bending the metal.

Someone lifted his helm up to a spike. Rodimus licked the dripping transfuilds from the tip, cringing at the taste. However, he latched on still. Sucking and licking the tip with a wet intake. The bots groaned, placing a servo on his helm. They thrusted in more as Rodimus rocked his head back and forth. He felt his entire body heat up again, flaring with want. Primus, he wanted a spike in him right now! All ports filled. 

A glossa flicked the entrance of his valve, causing his hips to jolt up. Some laughter from behind began with comments on how cute that was. Rodimus wasn’t quite focused on it, but the praise sent shivers through his system. A few more spikes appeared in front of him, moving towards his mouth. Rodimus left the other spike go, going for the others. Taking turns of sucking them off. 

A digit pressed against his aft port, making Rodimus throw his head back. The bots seemed to notice, asking Swerve for something. Rodimus was guided back to the spikes in front of him, taking them happily. 

The glossa under him lapped up the transfuilds quickly, seeming to know where to hit. Servos kept his shaking hips in place as it went deeper. Teasing the interior nodes with the slippery part. Rodimus moaned on one of the spikes, trying to keep a decent rhythm. The bot’s mouth moved to his external node, lightly licking and sucking on it. Rodimus struggled against the servos, bucking his hips at the pleasure. 

Cold liquid began to get poured on his aft, digits pushing into his aft port. The slick liquid helped the digits more easily. Rodimus closed his optics, enjoying the stretch that his aft was feeling. The cold liquid felt good in the warm hole. 

“So tight.” a bot commented. A digit pushed in further, wiggling against the tight unused sides. 

The glossa down at his valve paid close attention to his sensitive areas. Another digit pushed into his slick valve, getting coated in the transfuilds he was dripping. It went as deep as they could, Rodimus could feel the knuckle of the bot against his lips.

The digits in both holes kept sending pleasure shivers all over Rodimus’ body. The spikes in front of him began to push more, want more attention. 

“Get him off his hands.” someone ordered. Servos grabbed his sides, pulling him on his knees gently. The bot under him continued to tease his slick hole as the other added another slick digit. Rodimus’ servos found the other spikes, beginning to jerk them off. Bots groaned and praised him. Telling how cute and good he was doing.

Rodimus at this point was in heaven. Feeling everything get touched, especially his valve. He found himself getting more and more into the action, bobbing his helm and servos faster while wiggling his hips. He was greedy. Always wanting more from the bots around him. How could they say no though?

His aft was completely covered his whatever they poured on him. A few servos caressed the smooth metal of his aft as the bot fingering his aft began to slip in another digit. The tight hole made it hard at first, but gently, it pushed in. Rodimus pulled back, hissing from the pain of the stretch. One digit was fine but two began to hurt.

"Don't worry. We got you." A bot assured. Rodimus moaned as an answer before returning his attention to the spikes in front of him. 

The glossa down at his valve began to really cause attention, harshly suckling on his node. The digits inside moved faster, at this point, all four were in. Rodimus whined, moving his glossa around the spike in front of him. He tried his best to keep to focus on the bots in front, but it was hard due to the thrusting digits in both his ports. 

"His valve is ready." 

The fingers removed themselves from the hole, making Rodimus cry out. He shivered, feeling empty in that hole. A few bots assured him he'd get something soon. 

While he was empty, bots pressed kisses against his back and chassis. The soft gestures of each motioned seemed to help calm him down. He heaved, trying to cool down from overheating. So much had been going through his body, he couldn’t control the cries he made. Everything was too much.

  
  


His lower half had moved and sat against something. poking the entrance of his valve. Rodimus grinding his hips against it, trying to push the spike into his valve. Servos kept him in place as he tried to move more. The fingers in his aft stopped moving along with the spikes in front of him, moving away so he couldn’t do anything to them.

The spike slowly entered his valve, stretching the folds. Rodimus moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure of the spike entering him. His entire body shivered with the action, wanting more. The bots around laughed, cooing at him. The spike was agonizing as is went even slower, teasing every node inside him. Brushing against the sides amazingly. Rodimus whined for more, wanting the spike fully in him. The slow pace was trying him crazy.

The bots around him stared, loving see him whine and moan for them. His optics were half on, focusing on the spike driving into him. Once it settled the bots came back, Rodimus latched on the spikes, sucking and licking them as if his life depended on it. He was so needy for them. The digits in his aft began to move again, adding another digit in.

The spike in his valve steadily moved out before slamming back in. Rodimus choked on the spike in his mouth, taken by surprise. The bot behind slammed into him again, moving at an easy pace. Another douce of cool liquid covered his aft as the final finger found its way into his other hole. It stretched the sides, trying to get him comfortable with the hole being filled. With the moderate thrusting and the fingering his aft, Rodimus felt an overload coming.

He shrieked, his valve squeezing around the others bots spike. His shook, falling forward before bots caught him. He grabbed them and hung on for dear life as his overload took over. He heaved, trying to stop himself from moving too much.

The digits in his aft disappeared, his limp body moving again to adjust to the new limb entering him. The spike was drenched with the cold fluid before it tried pressing in. Rodimus grabbed onto arms, trying to take the pain of his aft stretching. They went slow, trying to ease into him without harming him.

It seemed to last forever, Rodimus tried his hardest not to focus on the pain, rather focusing on the the pulsing heat emerging from the spike in his valve. It helped the bot forget that the other spike was going into his aft.

The spike finally settled in his aft, tightly wrapped by the sides. Bots kept asking if he was okay, which Rodimus nodded to. He moved his hips, rolling them to feel the spikes in him. Primus could take him right now. Sparks few in his processor as both spikes moved at the same time, pulling out. 

Rodimus was a complete mess. Babbling and praising the bots. It felt amazing to him. Being filled to in both ports was something he never knew he wanted until now. Servos pressed against his hot metal, easing him back to the waiting spikes. Again, he turned his attention to them.

Both spikes were nice and slow, moving together almost in synchronization. Rodimus let out low moans, now enjoying the stretch of his aft. The liquid they used helped the process tremendously. Bots were moaning with his, enjoying his tights holes. 

The process got faster as Rodimus became more needy, rutting his hips against the other bots metals. Soon he was moving up and down at a fast pace. His servos has returned to the spikes in front with his intake trading between three. 

A bot forced his helm down onto their spike, overloading deep in his mouth. Rodimus choked, not prepared to take any transfuilds. The bot back off with another bot taking his place. A bot he was jerking off soon overloaded, transfuilds covering his entire servo.

The thrusting became harsher, leading into Rodimus crying out more. Their thrusts were out of rhythm with each other, one thrusting in while the other pulled out. He was never empty. 

Another overload rolled over his, causing some bots to cheer. Rodimus felt his heat start to cool down as his systems cleared out the fluids. The spikes were still going at a good pace. Before he could tell, both shoved deep into his holes, overloading themselves. They moaned, stroking at his body. The feeling was amazing with the warm transfuilds filling him.

Rodimus was lifted off and placed on his knees on the floor. More bots lined up around him. Some had cameras as they stared at him. Rodimus smiled, spreading his legs and showcasing the dripping transfuilds in his valve. Inviting them for more fun.

* * *

“Rodimus! What are these reports?!” Ultra Magnus barged in. Rodimus sat back in his chair, not paying much attention to his second in command.

“What reports?” he asked absentmindedly.

“Rodimus Prime got fragged in Swerves. Rodimus Prime interfaced with countless bots in a bar. Captain Rodimus Prime had an orgy in a bar! Any of this ringing a bell?!” Ultra Magnus yelled. Rodimus snickered.

“Oh yeah. That a problem?” Rodimus asked. Magnus growled and slammed the reports on his desks. Rodimus jumped at the action.

“Yes! A Prime should never do such a thing! What if one of those bots did something to you?!” 

“They did do something to me. Jealous you didn’t?” Rodimus snickered. Ultra Magnus stopped for a moment, his face plate growing red.

“Rodimus that extremely unprofessional. I expect you to make up for this.” 

“I can do that right now if you’d like. Just move your plate and we can-”

“Rodimus!”

“Right right. Listen, when you need a bot to frag, I’m always here.”

Ultra Magnus groaned, leaving the office. Rodimus snickered to himself, taking one of the reports and seeing himself. 

“Got ‘em.”

  
  



End file.
